The JTeens: Return of the Monkey King
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens have a problem: the Monkey King has returned. He reveals that he is connected to Shendu's past. The Goblins find out about him and tried to use him to take the keys. So which side will MK choose to be on?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: The King's Resurrection**

Deep in the ocean floor underneath the Kilauea Volcano in Hawaii, a wooden monkey puppet was lying on a rock. A hammerhead shark appears out of nowhere. It swam down and took the puppet by the leg. Suddenly, pink light appears as well as pink smoke. A familiar figure jumps out of the water with a shark puppet in his hand. The monkey puppet is also known as the Monkey King.

"Thanks for the leg pulling, Fishy," he said happily.

He uses his staff to make an airplane appear. Then he transformed his clothes into pilot clothes and got into the plane. He turns an ignition key and takes off, heading east to California.

"Now to pay my old pals, Jackie and Jade Chan, a very short visit," the Monkey King said.

The Monkey King laughs loudly as he flies toward San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Monkey King's Comeback Tour**

While the Monkey King was flying back to San Francisco, the J-Teens were walking back from school. Everyone got A's on their science test, except for Hsi Wu who got a C. He was paying more attention to it.

"I can't believe I got another C," he said in despair.

"If you paid more attention to the group studying than Colleen, you would have passed," Drago said.

"We better get over to Uncle's Rare Finds," Colleen said, "He, Tohru, and Jackie may have some new information on where the goblins could be hiding out."

The teens start walking over to Uncle's shop. The Monkey King was at a nearby alley when he overheard them mentioning Jackie.

"So those kids know Jackie and his Chan clan, huh?" he said to himself, "Me thinks I should follow them and see what they are about. Then, I can finally have my revenge on Chan."

The Monkey King changes into a kitty that looks like the Cheshire Cat, smile and all. He scales some buildings and began to follow them from above. The teens have finally made it to the shop and went inside. The Monkey King quietly followed them in. He changed into a mouse and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Any luck on the goblin research, Tohru?" Chrissie asked.

"Not much," Tohru said, "All we know so far is that they make their homes in rocky regions with caves."

"That could be anywhere around San Fran," Ice said.

"Wherever they are, it has to be in close range of the keys," Cody said.

The Monkey king is just wondering what they are talking.

"Goblins? Keys? What could they be talking about?" he pondered.

Then, Jackie, Jade, and Uncle came in, making the Monkey King feeling ecstatic.

"Now's the time to make my comeback."

In a pink puff of smoke, the Monkey is changing back to his real form. The J-Teens see this.

"What is that?" Colleen asked.

Jade realized who makes smoke like that.

"I can take a wild guess!" she said.

The smoke disappeared, revealing the Monkey King.

"Oh no! Not him again!" Jackie said when he saw the Monkey King.

"Hi, Chans!" he said excitedly, "I'm baaaaaaack!"

The J-Teens were confused, but Hsi Wu recognized him.

"Jackie, who is this talking monkey?" Colleen asked.

"He's the Monkey King!" Hsi Wu said.

"The who?" Ice, Cody, Drago, and Chrissie ask in unison.

"In Chinese folklore, the Monkey King is a cunning trickster," Uncle said.

"That's the ultimate cunning trickster to you, Gramps," the Monkey King said.

"But how does a character from folklore know Jackie Chan?" Drago asked.

"He and his niece are the ones who brought me back to Woodville after tricking me, then caused yours truly to be imprisoned by a wizard," he said angrily.

The Monkey King turned his staff into a giant mallet and was about to crush Jackie and Jade when Hsi Wu and Drago blocked his way.

"You're not gonna hurt them as long as I'm around, Monkey King," Hsi Wu said.

"Do I know you, Kid?" the Monkey King asked.

Hsi Wu and Drago transformed into their demon selves. This surprised the Monkey King because he recognized Hsi Wu.

"Hsi Wu?! What brings you to town?" the Monkey King queried.

"You know the Monkey King, Unc?" Drago asked.

"King? Hardly. He used to be your father's court jester," Hsi Wu said.

"His dad?! You mean this kid is Shendu's son?!" he said.

The Monkey King shakes Drago's hand.

"Greetings, Dragon Boy! You're dad gave me my very first gig centuries ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The Dragon and the Monkey**

Drago was flabbergasted to learn that his dad and the Monkey King knew each other. He turned to Hsi Wu.

"My dad knew the infamous Monkey King?" Drago questioned.

"It was when your father was still ruling China, Drago" Hsi Wu explained, "He hired the Monkey King to be his personal court jester so he would be well entertained."

"It's an amazing story, Kiddo," the Monkey King said, "Let me tell you how it started."

As the Monkey King tells his story, a flashback starts, dating back to ancient China during Shendu's rule. As he told his story, images showed of what happened.

"_Your friendly neighborhood monkey man was known as the Ambassador of Antics. I use to go from village to village making people laugh. Every human I met loved my jokes. Then one day, your old man…er…dragon came along. He heard about my antics and said he wanted to offer me a job at his palace…as his own royal jester. I was having my dream of performing for royalty fulfilled. During my time as jester, I was able to make your pop laugh with my gags and jokes. However, as time went on, my jokes began to die down. It was getting harder and harder to make your Papa Dragon laugh. My job as jester was at stake, so I decided to pull the ultimate gag. I got a huge dunk tank full of water and put it over a crack on the door. It was the old pail routine meant for the servants. I knew it was a guarantee to make your dad laugh. Unfortunately, your dad opened the door, making that entire tank of water spill on him. That left him at a disadvantage because that day, Lo Pei and his followers rebelled against him. Shendu was still recharging his pilot light, but Lo Pei cast his chi spell, turning your old man to stone. Your pop wasn't really happy. He made sure my punishment fit the crime. Your dad figured if he was gonna spend the next few centuries as stone, I was gonna spend that time stuck as wood. He cast a spell that turned me into a puppet, saying the only way to lift the curse is for someone to pull my leg."_

The flashback ends after it showed Shendu using his eyes to turn the Monkey King into a puppet. Jade had a not-so-surprised look.

"Tch. I should have known the Monkey King had something to do with Shendu's stone treatment," she said.

"The rest as they say is ancient history," The Monkey King said, "So how is that pop of yours, Drago?"

The Monkey King's question gave Drago a sad look in his eyes. This left the Monkey King confused.

"What's wrong, Kid?" he asked with concern, "Did I miss something?"

Jackie put his hand on his shoulder.

"You and I need to have a talk of what's been going on lately," Jackie said.

Jackie spent the next hour telling the Monkey King about the goblins, the Celtic Keys, and of how Baldro destroyed the Seven Demon Sorcerers. The Monkey King had a hard time swallowing all of it.

"You mean Shendu and his sibs are taking the big rock nap, and Drago and Hsi Wu are the only members of the Demon Family that survived?" he screamed.

"Afraid so," Jackie said.

"Nice job, Monkey Brain. You just opened an old wound on Drago," he said to himself while hitting his own head with his staff.

While Jackie and the Monkey King talk about Drago, Illry was listening in on their conversation. This proved interesting to him because the Monkey King is said to be more mischievous than all goblins combine.

"Baldro may find this new development very interesting," he said.

Illry created a portal and went through it to get back to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Devious Work**

Illry reported to Baldro right away. He told his brother about the Monkey King making reappearance. Baldro finds it interesting.

"The Monkey King, Illry?" he said, "He is one of the most powerful tricksters ever mentioned in human folklore."

"Just imagine what it would be like if he joined our side, Brother?" Illry said, "We can get our hands on the Dragon boy and the Keys to free our master."

"Splendid idea!" Baldro exclaimed, "I'm glad I thought of it."

"You thought of it?" Illry said to his dismay.

"What do you we give our primal friend a visit?" Baldro said.

Back at Section 13, Drago was just having some dinner in the cafeteria. Then, the Monkey King came in.

"Hey, Drago," he said, "Jackie told me what happened to your fam. I'm real sorry."

"It's okay," Drago said, "You didn't know."

"Listen, Kiddo, if it makes you any better, you're old man and me were best friends during our time together."

"But he turned into Monkey Doodie."

"To be honest, that was entirely my fault for pulling a joke on your dad that made him suffer for centuries. Besides, in the Chinese Zodiac, the monkey and the Dragon always got along."

"Really?"

"Really, and don't you worry your scaly little head. Somehow, I'm gonna find where those goofy goblins hang their hats. No matter what it takes."

The next day, the Monkey King, while in a cap and jacket to disguise himself, was looking around Chinatown, thinking about where the goblins could be.

"If I was a goblin, where would I go?" he asked himself.

He was just thinking to himself when a puff of green smoke appeared from behind him. He turned around and sees the Goblin Trio.

"You must be Baldro and Company," he said as he backed away a bit.

"And you are the Monkey King, the legendary comedic icon of ancient China," Baldro said, "Have I got a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"We want the ultimate trickster to join our little cause in freeing Froggo, the Goblin Prince."

"If you help us, we can show you where we will start the invasion, like our recent new home," Mump said.

This caught the Monkey King's attention. They are inviting him to their hideout. If he can get close to them and go along with it, the Monkey King can find it and report to Section 13 for Drago's sake.

"I'm listening," he said with a devious smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Big Trouble in Little China Town**

Colleen was just doing some homework with Hsi Wu to help bring his grade in science up a little. Hsi Wu, on the other hand, was to busy swooning at Colleen. He was about to kiss her when blocked his kiss.

"Hsi Wu, will you pay attention?" she said, "You need to learn this if you want to pass Science Class."

"Sorry, Colleen," he apologized, "I just can't concentrate on anything except your radiant beauty."

"Some A's in your report card would be radiantly beautiful too."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Drago came running into the room to get Colleen and His Wu.

"Study breaks over, you two!" he said, "There's trouble in Chinatown."

Colleen and Hsi Wu got up real fast and ran out. In Chinatown, the Goblin Trio was using magical energy blasts to blow up property and sidewalks. The people were running for their lives scared. Baldro and the other goblins were chuckling. The J-Teens arrive in Captain Black's van. The J-Teens jumped out of the van and in front of the Goblin Trio.

"Game over, Baldro!" Colleen shouted, "Now stop this before someone gets hurt."

"But our fun has just begun, including our new team mate," Mump said as he chuckled.

"What new team mate, Dudes?" Ice asked.

Then, a familiar voice shouted out. It was the Monkey King. A spotlight shines on him.

"Hey, Kiddies!" he shouted, "Heeeeere's the Monkey King!"

The J-Teens gasped seeing the Monkey King with the goblins. Drago and Hsi Wu were even more surprised.

"No way!" Colleen exclaimed, "The Monkey King has joined the Goblin Trio?!"

"That's right, my pretty!" he said while dressed as a dastardly villain with a mustache.

"But I thought you and I are friends!" Drago said.

"You thought wrong, Dragu!"

The Monkey King got out a water seltzer that is the same size as him, pointed it at Drago, and squirted water so hard, it knocked Drago against the wall, all drenched and hurt. Colleen ran to Drago and helped him up. The goblins laughed at Drago.

"That wasn't funny!" Colleen yelled.

"Neither is this!" the Monkey King said as he touched a paper dragon.

His touch made it turn into a real dragon and made it come to life. The dragon roared like a T-Rex. It breathes fire onto the teens, but they all dodge the attack in the nick of time. Colleen finds barrels of fish, which means there's water in the barrels. She used her magic to collect the moisture from the barrels and used it on the dragon to put out its fire. The water attack caused the dragon to change back. The Monkey King drove by in a fire truck while wearing a fire fighter get-up.

"Fire! Fire!" he shouted happily.

"Oh it's on now, Monkey Man!" Ice shouted.

He took one of the flames from the paper dragon attack and created a huge fire ring. He was about to wrap the Monkey King in it, but he got out a huge fire hose and shot water at Ice. He is now drenched down to his clothes. The goblins hopped onto the fire truck, and the four drove off. The J-Teens watched as they drove off laughing at them hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: The Plan Backfires**

In the park, Baldro, the Monkey King, Mump, and Illry were celebrating a victory over the J-Teens. The Monkey King was playing with a noisemaker while the goblins were eating like warthogs.

"So I guess this means I'm officially part of the gang? This means I get to hang out at your digs I hope I hope I hope."

"Not yet, Monkey," Illry said, "Our master wants you to complete one last task before you can hang out with us."

Anything, Fellow tricksters. Just name it."

"He wants you snag us the Dragon boy."

The Monkey King showed a shock look in his face.

"D-D-Drago? What does your prince want him for?"

"The J-Teens, especially that Water Sorceress, have shown how much they care for him since this started," Baldro stated, "Our master figured that they will do anything to guarantee the half-breed's safety, including giving us the keys in a nice tiny bow."

"If you wish to be a part of the group, you must get us the little dragon," Mump said, "Then meet us at the hideout."

"This better not be a double-cross, Monkey Boy; Otherwise, Froggo will send you back to Woodville then fire town."

The Money King gulped knowing he got himself in way too deep.

Back at Section 13, the J-Teens were having a meeting about what happened, including on how the Monkey King could have betrayed them.

"I can't believe the butt-whooping we got from Baldro and the Monkey King," Ice stated.

"I don't get why the Monkey King would betray us," Cody said, "I really thought we were becoming friends for a sec."

"Me too," Chrissie said, "Maybe it just another trick courtesy of the Monkey King."

"Maybe he just wants revenge on my dad more," Drago said disappointingly.

"I'm sorry, Drago, but the Monkey King is known to be full of surprises," His Wu said.

"I'm sure the Monkey King has a pretty good explanation for all this," Colleen said.

Then, Jackie and Jade came in with some surprising news.

"There is, Col," Jackie said, "Jade just got an email from the Monkey King."

"He sent it explaining why he's in league with the goblins," Jade said, "He wanted to find their hideout."

"Huh?" the J-Teens asked in unison.

"He was just trying to infiltrate the Goblin Trio just so he can tell us where they roost."

"Then why didn't he tell us?" Drago asked.

"He wanted to leave you in the dark just to make it look good enough to convince Baldro," Jade answered, "I guess he really wanted to help you out, Drago."

Drago smiled toward this. Suddenly, the Monkey King appeared out of a yellow portal.

"Hey, Guys," he said.

"Monkey!" Drago happily exclaimed.

"You seem happy to see me, Kid!"

"That's because Jackie just explained why you joined the goblins," Colleen said, "You wanted to find out where the Goblin Trio hide out."

"Yeah. I owe it Shendu for giving me my first ever comedy gig, Drags. Do you guys mind if I have a few words with Drago?"

"Sure, Your comedicness," Captain Black said.

The gang left the Monkey King and Drago alone.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Drago asked

The Monkey King turned his staff into a big mallet and lifted it up.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do, Kid," he said with a sad look on his face.

Suddenly, he hit Drago with the mallet hard enough to knock him out cold. Then, he teleported himself and an unconscious Drago, leaving behind a note with an explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Great Escape**

A few minutes later, Colleen returned to see how Drago and Monkey are doing. She looked around and noticed that the two of them are gone.

"Drago? Monkey?" she called for them.

Then, Colleen found the note the Monkey King left behind. She picked it up and gasped when she read it. The note said that the plan backfired, and the Goblin Trio wants him to bring Drago. It also said to get the J-Teens to meet him in the park. Colleen had a scared and worried look in his eyes.

"I have to tell the others!" she said worriedly.

The Monkey King watched her leave through a magic window.

"Good," he said, "She found the note."

He turned the magic window off and went behind a bush. Drago was on the other side and tied up in magic energy cuffs. Monkey walked up toward him.

"Sorry about this whole mess, Drago," he said to him, "I just wanted to find out their hide-out, not make you part of their plan."

"What do those goblins want with me anyway?" Drago asked.

"Their prince noticed how much the J-Teens care for you and wants to use you as a bargaining tool for the Celtic Keys."

"What are we gonna do?"

"No problem, Kid. I have an idea that will save both our skins from becoming the Goblin Prince's Coats, and FYI, that Colleen girl looked particularly worried about you when she found my note of explanations."

The Monkey King moved both eye brows a little to that last statement. Drago just blushed to what he said. Moments later, the Goblin Trio came in. Their Prince appears via Magic Window in his shadowy figure.

"What is keeping that banana-brain loon?" the prince yelled impatiently.

"He'll be here any minute, You Majesty," Baldro answered.

"The Monkey King is on our side now," Illry said.

"Don't be so sure," the Prince said with doubt, "The Monkey King is China's own cunning trickster, and he seemed interested in the offer when you told him you would show him the hideout."

"What are you saying, Sire?" Mump asked.

Then, the Monkey King showed up while dragging a tied up Drago. He was dressed up as a Southern-styled warden.

"I have your prisoner, Your Gobliness Sir," he said.

He threw Drago to the Goblin Trio. Baldro and Illry caught him. The Prince watched as Monkey was about to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Found this guy I just have to pull pranks on, or else I get cranky," he replied to the Prince.

The Monkey King ran out.

"Not so tough without your mates, are you, Dragon Boy?" Baldro boasted at Drago.

Drago didn't say anything to Baldro. Illry lifted him up and noticed a blank expression on Drago's face.

"Something is wrong," he said.

Baldro picked Drago up by the shoulder to examine him. Suddenly, his head fell off, scaring Illry enough to jump onto Mump. It is revealed the head is made of wood as well as the rest of him. The Prince angrily realized what happened.

"You, Fools!" he screamed, "The Monkey King gave you a life-size doll! He tricked you this whole time!" Find them both and bring them to me NOW!"

The three ran out the door in fear. The Monkey King met Drago right by a bench in the park.

"We better get out of here before they realize what I really gave them," he said to Drago.

They were about to leave when the Goblin Trio suddenly rose up from underground. They were pretty unhappy with the betrayal.

"Nobody double-crosses the goblins and get away with it!" Baldro shouted out.

Meanwhile, the J-Teens were entering the park.

"According to the letter, the Monkey King is supposed to meet the Goblins somewhere in the park," Colleen said.

"Let's hope it's not too late to save Drago," Cody said.

Then, they heard some explosions coming from 100 yards .They see lights flashing. Hsi Wu flew ahead, while the rest of the team followed. At the site where the fighting is taking place, the Monkey King magically transformed into a karate master. Drago stood ready to fight. Baldro got out his mace and tried to swing it at Drago. Drago dodged it each time. At the next swing, he grabbed his mace and kicked Baldro. Baldro fell to the ground but got back up and tried to punch Drago, but he grabbed his arm and threw him to a tree knocking him out cold. Mump and Illry went after the Monkey King. He changed his clothes into karate clothes and stood ready to fight them both. He does the crane stance as Illry and Mump ran toward him together. The Monkey yelled Hiyaa and high kicks them, dragon style. Illry and Mump were knocked out cold as the Monkey King bows to the two.

"You are more formidable than I thought," he said anime-style.

Both he and Drago made a run for it. The Prince appears in a magic window and sees that his three "warriors" have fallen. He lets out a scream loud enough to scare all the crows in San Fran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Tell Me More**

The two friends, along with the rest of the J-Teens, were already back at Section 13. The Monkey King is explaining to the J-teens about what he found out from the Prince.

"Sounds to me like he's taken an interest in you, D-man," Ice said.

"Afraid so, Ice" Drago replied.

"Now we have to protect Drago from the Goblin Trio," His Wu said.

"Don't worry, Unc. I can take care of myself."

Cody was yawning and stretching.

"I sure earned some rest after today," he said, "What do you guys say we head home and catch up on sleep?"

"I hear that, Cody," Chrissie said.

The J-Teens got up and walked out the door to go back home. Drago was about to get up and get to bed when the Monkey King spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't find where Baldro and his crew roost, Kid," he said, "But I promise to find their hideout and make them suffer for what they did to your family."

"That's okay," Drago answered back, "I know the J-Teens will be able to stop them."

"Still, if there's any way I can make it up to you for getting you involved in this mess…"

"Well there is one thing, Monkey."

"What?"

"Something that only you can give me that is at the same time sentimental to me: tell more about my dad."

The Monkey King smiled to this. They both sat back down and began to talk about what Shendu was like during his rule.


End file.
